1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and method for processing polyurethane foams to form bicycle tires and the like.
2. Prior Art
For several years now polyurethane foams have been used to produce products having outer integral skins surrounding or partially surrounding a core. It has been recognized, for example, that bicycle tires and wheelchair tires can be produced having an outer integral skin and a solid core. Such products have gained acceptance, because they give a ride that is rather comparable to pneumatic tires while not being subject to loss of air through punctures, blow-outs, etc. The previously known products, however, have been of inconsistent quality, frequently having areas in the finished part which will vary in density. Such density variances, result in inconsistent wear of the tires and will not provide consistent comfortable riding qualities.